


What Part of More Don’t You Understand

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jack is a cis woman here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Good day, I’ve seen a lot of requests for Fem!Jack and thought I’d add one with a bit of a kink attached.When Jack and Bunnymund have sex, he tends to hit her cervix and one night she gets really vocal about it prompting either Jack comforting Bunnymund about or Bunnymund quietly angst or something.Either way I’d really like to see that hit Cervix kink.Bonus:Jack actually enjoys that happening."I’m so charmed by how polite this prompter was. So, Jackie likes something Bunnymund knows most people don’t like. There’s a bit of miscommunication and then there isn’t. Begins in medias res AKA en flagrante delicto.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	What Part of More Don’t You Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/20/2015.

“Mm—oh! Yeah, keep going—” Jackie dug her fingers into the silky fur on Bunny’s back as he thrust into her. She shifted her hips with his movements to help him get as deep as possible, letting out a loud groan when she succeeded, trying to lift her legs around him to hold him there, though, given the circumstances, she wasn’t as coordinated now as she normally was. And, as had happened before, Bunny suddenly changed his pace, making shallower, quicker thrusts. He buried his face in the side of her neck and nipped ever so lightly at her skin, and while Jackie certainly wasn’t going to complain about this, she couldn’t help but feel a little put off that whenever Bunny started to give her exactly what she wanted, he switched to doing something else. True, Jackie wanted a great many things from Bunny when they were together, but what was the point of that long cock if he wouldn’t give her all of it when she thought she was making it pretty clear that she wanted it? A few more deep thrusts like that and she probably would have come with just the slightest touch to her clit.  
  
And it wasn’t as though he was deliberately teasing her; they had played those kind of games before and she knew what that was like. So why—  
  
“Think I’m going to have to finish you with my mouth, love,” Bunny said.  
  
Jackie held him tighter. There was nothing wrong with his idea, but she wanted to come with him inside her, clenching around his cock. “Bunny it’s all right, I’m close, if you just—harder, deeper—” He lifted his head and she caught his eyes as she reached between them. Without conscious thought, she created a magical feedback loop between them—it was almost more difficult to avoid doing so, when they were so close and enjoying themselves so much—and at once they were feeling each other’s pleasure as well as their own. By their previous agreement to separate powers linked to their Guardian duties from their sex life, Jackie should have called stop. She was almost sure she was going to, too, but with Bunny finally thrusting deep enough to hit her cervix, her fingers brushing along her clit were enough to send her into a shuddering orgasm that brought Bunny over the edge as well.  
  
“Please don’t be mad at me,” she sighed when she came back to herself, Bunny moving off her to rest at her side. “I didn’t do it on purpose, and if you want to make sure it never happens you have to give up looking me in the eye. And anyway, that was really good. It’s not like I’m going to mix up that kind of feeling with anything else.”  
  
Bunny’s ears twitched in a way that she had come to recognize as the equivalent of an embarrassed blush. “I’m not going to be mad, Jackie, but I do need to ask you—or maybe I need to apologize one way or the other—look, when I’m not specifically trying not to, I…hit your cervix. And I know that in general that’s not a good thing so I try to back off, but with how you were feeling when we were feeling together just now, I didn’t stop, but it didn’t seem to be a problem for you…at all.”  
  
Jackie smiled lazily at him. “Yes, Bunny, I actually like it. I like it a lot.”  
  
Bunny made a face. “So I guess I’m apologizing for backing off all those times, now—but why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“Uh, I kind of thought yes! more! and harder! had pretty clear meanings,” Jackie said.  
  
Bunny groaned. “And I kind of thought the Guardian of Fun would mostly like what was generally agreed to be fun.”  
  
Jackie laughed long and loud. “Why on earth would you think that after I fell head over heels for you? You’re a hot giant rabbit, but that’s still not what most people are into. Anyway, no mixing Guardian stuff with the bedroom. Except for this one time, because I guess we’re still kind of bad at communicating.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Bunny said. “So I’ve been acting like my brain’s been replaced with Easter grass. Want me to make it up to you?”  
  
“Many times,” Jackie said with a grin.


End file.
